lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 847
Report #847 Skillset: Influence Skill: Idols Org: Hartstone Status: Rejected May 2012 Furies' Decision: We think the solutions given over-complicate the esteem system. Problem: To cut down on needle-based server bloat, the new esteem system revolving around figurines was created. However, the nature of the figurines mechanic makes it more expensive to offer small(er) amounts of personal esteem at a shrine, as figurines used are destoryed. This also de-personalizes what could be a very cool figurine/player/god interaction based around what Esteem means. This report seeks to make esteem offering to a god easier and increase a missed facet of order RP. Solution #1: Create a new skill at the Inept level of Influence called 'Idols' that allows each player to favor a figurine. This figurine then becomes their 'idol', a personal statuette that has special value. No one else may offer from this figurine, or transfer esteem to or from it. This figurine will not be destroyed when offered from. Favoring a figurine removes all essence and levels from that figurine, as does favoring a different figurine, which may only be done once per Lusternian Year. Idols should not decay, or should recover decay time when esteem is added to them. Solution #2: As solution 1, but cause idols to not increase in level through battles. You may transfer esteem from a idol to a normal figurine for offering (or sale) if you wish, with the normal loss. Solution #3: As solution 2, but make it so that you can transfer esteem to your idol for no loss. Transfering away from the idol would still have equal loss. This is anticipatory for some other minor bonus to offering from your idol. Player Comments: ---on 5/14 @ 23:38 writes: It would be interesting to also allow each god to customize a short offering message when their members are offering from their idol. Making a special favored figurine would open the floor for that sort of thing, and make it an interesting post. I can imagine that some people/orders would be averse to letting on what their idol is, while for others it could be a personal choice of interesting import to share. This report dosn't do much to actually make the idol different (except making it a better instrument for personal use), but further changes could make it a more interesting mechanic with special abilities/powers! ---on 5/15 @ 00:21 writes: As there were some questions: This would make a figurine you don't have to throw away to offer, and that won't decay (as fast). Because of these two things, I wrote in some limits which may make this report seem complicated. In fact, it's just simplifying what you can do with it compared to a normal figurine! ---on 5/27 @ 14:56 writes: I am on the fence with this idea-- I am not sure that it is needed (especially once the figurine artifact runes go public), and it seems to make the whole thing more complicated. At the same time, having a figurine that doesn't decay is good (which is why I bought the rune). Solution #4: Make figurine runes publicly available. ---on 5/27 @ 19:46 writes: Well, the solutions seemed pretty simple to me. Designate a figurine, that figurine dosn't decay. All the rest is just hedging against possible complaints, such as figurine rune redundancy. I prefer these solutions over an artifact version as it makes a universal RP opportunity that just isn't the same as buying a big rune to slap on an otherwise normal figurine. I think that making a different figurine rune bonus of comprable value would be wonderful, but would like to point out that if my suggestion 2 goes through, you'll still want a figurine rune for a battling figurine! Not connected to this report, I'd suggest asking for figurines to not drop ALL levels when offering from them (if runed), making them instead drop a certain number based on some schme like amount offered, with base amounts to prevent abuse. So, offering only a little bit might drop the minimum levels (let's say 5), but offering a huge amount could reset the figurine, as it is now. ---on 5/28 @ 04:01 writes: I'd be pretty happy if an artifact-runed figurine only lost 5-10 levels when offered... it'd make the rune clearly better than the idols suggested here. ---on 5/31 @ 12:14 writes: This new esteem system would have been a lot simpler if we were given an option to offer a percentage of the esteem on a figurine. A figurine could just lose the same percentage of levels that was offered. However, given the existence of the Figurine Rune, any changes to the system now would be difficult. Perhaps, the Figurine Rune should remove the 5% loss from transferring esteem instead?